What About Me
by MusicalLife17
Summary: A Song Fic I came up with while listening to Shannon Noll singing What about me. This is a fic including the characters from my stroy "Life Can Be Sweeter With The Right Ingredients." Please Review ENJOY!


Charlie Bucket waited at the front counter of Farthingham's Candy store where his sister Natalie worked

Charlie Bucket waited at the front counter of Farthingham's Candy store where his sister Natalie worked. Everyday he would finish school and come and wait for Natalie to finish her shift.

_**Well there's a little boy waiting at the counter of a corner shop  
He's been waiting down there, waiting half the day  
They never ever see him from the top  
**_

Often some of the other kids from school came by to spend their weekly allowance on whatever they could get their hands on. Unfortunately they also sometimes teased and picked on poor Charlie because his family didn't have as much as the next.

_**He gets pushed around, knocked to the ground  
He gets to his feet and he says**_

Charlie really didn't mind the fact that his family wasn't rich. They were as close as anything and were rich in plenty of other ways. But sometimes Charlie wondered if there was something greater._****_

What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now i want my share  
Can't you see i wanna live  
But you just take more than you give

Natalie Bucket__spent most of her days working behind the counter of a small candy store on Cherry Street. At night she would go home with her brother and spend time with their loving family. Because of their families regrettable situation, Natalie had been working in that shop since she was 15, bringing in every last cent to help support her family. Having chosen this path 9 years ago, she watched her dreams slip away & had missed out on all the things she had wanted to do in her life._****_

Well there's a pretty girl serving at the counter of the corner shop  
She's been waiting back there, waiting for her dreams  
Her dreams walk in and out they never stop  


She wished that there was some miracle that could happen to help make life easier for all of them.

_**Well she's not too proud to cry out loud  
She runs to the street and she screams  
**_

_**What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now i want my share  
Can't you see i wanna live  
But you just take more than you give**_

The two Bucket children walk home together to the little crooked house on the hill where they, their parents and their four grandparents lived together. As they walked the snow-covered streets, they stopped outside Wonka's chocolate factory. They both shared a dream that someday they would find out the wonders that was hidden behind those cold metal gates.

_**  
So take a step back and see the little people  
They may be young but they're the ones  
That make the big people big  
So listen, as they whisper  
What about me**_

Willy Wonka had a mission. He was to send out 5 golden tickets to attempt to find a suitable heir to his factory. Five children were chosen and were narrowed down until he found the one. What he didn't count on…was falling in love._****_

And now i'm standing on the corner all the world's gone home  
Nobody's changed, nobody's been saved  
And i'm feeling cold and alone  
I guess i'm lucky, i smile a lot  
But sometimes i wish for more than I've got

_**What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now i want my share  
Can't you see i wanna live  
But you just take more than you give**_

Charlie Bucket waited at the front counter of Farthingham's Candy store where his sister Natalie worked. Everyday he would finish school and come and wait for Natalie to finish her shift. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Willy standing behind him. Natalie's shift ended and she, her brother and her loving fiancée left the store.

Four years ago Charlie and Natalie Bucket had wondered what went on inside Wonka's Factory. They all had ended up with more than they had. Be it their dreams, love or family. They were luckier than they ever could have dreamed.


End file.
